


Blinded Part One

by jeaniusbell



Series: Blinded [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blind Niall, Fluff, M/M, Mad Harry, Roomate Louis and Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeaniusbell/pseuds/jeaniusbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was just a blind guy, a cute one. Harry was just an angry guy, mad at his idiotic roommate. And maybe he just likes how Niall suddenly makes him feel comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded Part One

**Author's Note:**

> ❝Nobody sees anybody truly but all through the flaws of their own egos. That is the way we all see ...each other in life. Vanity, fear, desire, competition-- all such distortions within our own egos-- condition our vision of those in relation to us. Add to those distortions to our own egos the corresponding distortions in the egos of others, and you see how cloudy the glass must become through which we look at each other. That's how it is in all living relationships except when there is that rare case of two people who love intensely enough to burn through all those layers of opacity and see each other's naked hearts.❞  
> ― Tennessee Williams

A lad walked along the streets of London, with his dog – his guide dog – that was stressful. All that he thought was _why am I walking in busy streets at noon_? Or _why did I forget to tell Greg I was going for a walk_? Or _where am I going_? All he knew was he could hear the cars honking, probably at other drivers. He could hear angry drivers yelled **_“Ya bastard, move!”_** or, **_“Ya fucking idiot!”_** and even more car honking.

            About 10 feet away, there was another lad, only a few months younger than Mr. Blind was, and he was cranky today. There was no reason – for him at least – to be angry. All he knew was, his best mate, and roommate, Louis, was _a pain in his arse_ this morning. Harry, the young lad, was having a dispute with Louis over the mess Louis was causing in their shared place. Harry is a bit of a neat freak, while Louis was not exactly a ‘ _slob_ ’ but he _was not exactly_ neat either. Louis would usually leave a mess everywhere in the house, _including_ his own room. Not that it should matter to Harry, of course, it is his room, but it should be cleaner. _Especially_ if his, new, girlfriend would be over often.

           

Harry collided into someone, and heard a dog bark as he did.

            “Watch where you’re going!” Harry yelled, not even feeling bad at that moment.

            “I’m sorry.” The other, male, murmured. “Damn dog,” The male voice muttered, hoping he was scolding his dog. The dog whimpered, more as if he was sad, and wished his owner could see the sad pout on his doggy face.

            “Wait– dog?” Harry muttered, finally looking at whom he collided into, and why it’s ‘damn dog’ and why he didn’t just walk away. His eyes met the male, about his age, with sunglasses, and a dark brown dog – with a blue leash – _and he was rather attractive_ – if Harry was admitting it.

 

“Oh, um, it’s fine. I’m just a bit… _prissy_ today.” Harry muttered, trying his best to not rage out on the poor lad again.

“Oh no, I’m still sorry though, can’t see you, so, _whatever_.” The boy shrugged, smiling politely at the – unseen to him – taller fella.

“ _Wait_ – does that mean _you’re_ _blind_?” Harry slightly stuttered, questionably to the shorter blond-haired male.

“Oh, yes, and have been most of my life.” The blond shared, smiling – almost like he won something.

 

 _Happy fella, for someone who is blind_ , Harry thought. _Oh and he is a handsome one too_ , Harry thought – hoping he was not blushing at his thought.

 

“You still there?” The blond asked, reaching his hand towards – where he last heard the taller male’s voice – hoping he was there. Harry hesitantly grabbed his hand, before muttering:

“ _Yes_.”

Harry was never shy. He was not very cocky either though. Harry usually could pick up a conversation with anyone, but just this first, and hopefully not last, conversation makes him nervous.

“Oh, err, this is awkward – since we just met – but could you maybe help be to the nearest…Nando’s?” The blond asked, sounding confused.

 

 _Of course he is confused, Harry; he is blind you nincompoop_ , Harry thought.

 

“Of course… _wait_ , before I do, I need your name… _cutie_.” Harry knew flirting with a blind person would be easier, because he would not see how nervous he looked saying it.

“It’s Niall, _Niall Horan_.” Niall murmured, holding his hand, hoping, to shake Harry’s hand.

“Oh, well, Mr. Horan, I’m Harry, _Harry Styles_.” Harry murmured back, grabbing Niall’s hand. Instead, he grabbed Niall’s hand, and brought him into a hug.

 

Niall was surprised, mostly because he was the one who brought people into hugs. _Mostly because everyone seems to like them_ , Niall thought.

 

“Random hug?” Niall murmured, close to Harry’s ear – not exactly into his ear.

“Kind of, I like hugging.” Harry murmured into Niall’s ear. Niall wouldn’t admit it, but hearing Harry’s voice, and feeling his breath, was comforting, and almost attractive too.

“Good thing,” Niall said cheekily, “because I _love_ hugging.”

 

Harry didn’t know what to say, but he did pull away from the hug. All Harry knew, was he was glad Niall couldn’t see his happy smile. As much as Harry hates to admit it, this random, new, person in his life – made him happy in about ten minutes.

 

“Harry, can we go now. I’m hungry.” Niall said, and as he said it, his stomach growled, hungrily.

“Sure,” Harry nodded – stupid idea, because he can’t see it, so Harry asked, “What’s your dog’s name?”

“Oh, this,” Niall pulled his dog’s leash, “is Rose. Greg, my brother, named her.” Niall smiled when he mentioned his brother. “Said it was the name he would’ve name my nephew, if he was a girl instead.” Niall murmured, petting Rose’s fur softly.

“She’s a cutie, you know.” Harry stated, even though technically Niall can’t see her.

“Oh I know, Greg’s told me that millions.” Niall said, laughing lightly.

 

Again, Harry would not admit it, but Niall’s laugh was infectious, and lovable, and he wishes that he could just record it, and listen to it every day.

 

“Is Greg your only sibling?” Harry asked, he was genuinely curious about Niall’s life.

“Yup,” Niall murmured, “Parent’s divorced when I was young, and I guess only two sons were on their list.” Niall laughed, and again, Harry just loved it.

“Aww, my parents divorced too, and similar to you, they only had two kids. I have an older sister, name’s Gemma.” Harry murmured, as they walked along the streets again.

“Ah, a lot of us must have divorced parents, huh?” Niall stated, and Harry wanted to nod, but again, he remembers Niall cannot see everything.

 

“Yeah,” Harry said, “I have a question…” Harry said, and Niall hummed – assuming he was saying _yes_ , Harry continued, “How did you become blind?”

“Oh, I had poor vision before…and it was getting worse by the day. One day, when I was twelve, I went blind.” Niall said, and it short, but Niall just shrugged casually.

 

“How old are you?” Harry asked.

“Just turned twenty, what about you?” Niall asked.

“Currently, I’m nineteen.” Harry said.

 

“Ah… Are you in school, Mr. Styles?” Niall chuckled, probably at the term ‘mister’.

“Err, I am, yes. Currently, I’m trying Law, but it is rather hard. Thinking of changing my major.” Harry said.

“Ah, I was thinking of trying music as my major.” Niall murmured.

 

“Really, you’re a musician?” Harry asked, staring at Niall.

“Yes, Harry, a blind man can play music.” Niall muttered sarcastically. Niall rolled his eyes, but it wasn’t obvious because of his sunglasses.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…how _perfect_ could you get.” _Oh shit_ , Harry thought, _I just said he was perfect. Oh no, mission abort_.

 

“Oh, I’m perfect?” Niall murmured, raising his eyebrow, hopefully, at Harry.

“ _Err_ , yeah, I don’t know, you look perfect, sound perfect, and oh god, this is so _awkward_.” Harry said, starting to rub his neck awkwardly.

 

“It’s okay Harry.” Niall chuckled, “You’re probably perfect too.”

“I would say ouch, but obviously you can’t see me.” Harry joked.

“I know this may sound awkward – but could I just, err, touch your face?” Niall asked, and Harry wanted to laugh, but he remembered, it was to feel how Harry’s face is.

“Sure.” Harry stuttered, hesitating.

 

Niall reached up, mostly to Harry’s chest, before Harry directed Niall’s hands to his face. Niall began moving his hand around Harry’s have, feeling his chin and jaw area, at a slow pace. Harry looked around the streets, and saw people looking strangely at the two boys. Niall just continued moving up on Harry’s face, but it was when he reached Harry’s dimples, when he stopped moving.

 

“You have dimples?” Niall murmured, poking Harry’s left dimple. Harry giggled, or almost giggled, at Niall touching his dimple.

“Yeah, so does my sister.” Harry murmured, nodding.

“Aww, I’ve always loved dimples.” Niall murmured, continuing to touch the rest of Harry’s face.

“Well, I’ve always loved blue eyes.” Harry murmured.

Niall chuckled, “You’re in luck, I happen to have pretty blue eyes.” Niall said, trying not to sound too cocky.

 

Harry just hummed as Niall felt his face again. Niall was close to his forehead, still moving at a slow pace. Harry wanted to understand why he moved at a slow pace, but it was probably to not miss a detail. Once Niall reached Harry’s hair, Niall slowly began playing with it.

 

“Do you like curls, too?” Harry murmured, as Niall looped a curl around his left index finger.

“I’ve never met someone with this type of curls.” Niall murmured.

“Probably because they were once straight.” Harry joked.

“Your hair was straight before?” Niall asked, as he stopped playing with Harry’s curls.

“Yes,” Harry said, “They were straight most of my young childhood, and once I was a pre-teen, they began curling itself.” Harry shrugged; smiling at Niall’s confused face.

“I would kill to feel your hair straight.” Niall joked.

“Okay, you can joke, but I hate it straight now.” Harry said.

“Okay. I’m getting hungry now. Can we go eat now, before I decided to feel you up more?” Niall smirked cheekily, before bursting into laughter.

“Okay, yeah, we should. The other pedestrians are looking strangely.” Harry muttered, slowly pushing Niall forward, with Rose following behind.

“Yeah, must look awkward.” Niall murmured.

*

After five years together, Niall was leaving the doctors, after being confirmed that he is now able to see, not completely clear, he’ll need glasses more often, but he won’t be completely blind. Harry was waiting for him, and hoping that this worked, and that Niall can finally see again. It was miracle, that he could even be suggested to do the surgery.

“Harry?” Niall yelled, and if Harry was a dog, his ears would pop up, but it was nice to hear Niall’s voice. Harry looked up from the bench he sat on, and saw his favourite, dyed, blond running towards him. Harry did not know how Niall knew it was Harry, but he opened his arms, waiting for Niall to run into them.

Niall did, and as fast as he could. Harry smiled, watching Niall run towards him, with the brightest smile – more so than he did in the past five years.

 

As soon as Niall reached Harry, he jumped onto him, wrapping his legs around to hold him up. Harry just smiled, Niall giggled, and they shared a happy hug – for probably two minutes, before breaking the silence, and happiness.

 

“I love you, Harry.” Niall murmured, kissing Harry as soon as he finished saying he loved Harry. Harry just smiled, knowing that Niall loved him, even when he could see. The passion in the kiss, was more passion by day since their first, official, date four years, 8 months, and 10 days prior to today.

 

“I love you so much.” Harry murmured, moving his lips to Niall’s cheek, then nose, and finally small kisses to his neck. “I’m so glad you can see again, even if you’ll be using glasses.” Harry murmured, still having his face in Niall’s neck.

 

“I’m so glad I can see you too.” Niall murmured, “And your perfect face.” Niall giggled, placing his hands on Harry’s face – as he did when they met five years ago.

 

“Well, you’re perfect, whether you can see me or not.” Harry murmured, and smirked at his boyfriend, still wrapped around him. Harry stroked Niall’s cheek, still not believing Niall could finally see him.

 

“Aww.” Niall giggled, blushing – the way Harry loved seeing Niall, because he was even cuter – and childish – when he blushed.

 

“Hey, I need to ask something.” Harry murmured, turning his tone more serious. Niall hummed, pushing his face into Harry’s neck “I’m serious Niall; I need you to look at me.” Harry whispered, with his lips near Niall’s ears.

Niall looked at Harry, his eyes were curious, and a brighter blue. Harry breathed out, mostly out of nervousness.

 

“Will you, marry me, Niall James Horan?” Harry asked, still feeling nervous, the butterflies were flying around in his tummy, while he stared at Niall’s shocked face. Niall’s eyes were not curious, they were sad, but more of a happy sad.

Before Niall could shower Harry in multiple kisses, he murmured:

“ _Yes, yes, oh yes, Harry_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used to use quotes as inspirations for my one shots, so there's the one for this part. Also, please read and tell me if you love this as much as people seemed to like it on Wattpad.


End file.
